


Scared to Die

by ANobodyYetASomebody



Series: SuperCorp Family Stories [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst turn into fluff, Danvers family, F/F, Family AU with powers, You don't mess with Kara's family, family au, i did a thing, kara and lena love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobodyYetASomebody/pseuds/ANobodyYetASomebody
Summary: One day, Taylor is at school, the next in a coma at the DEO. No one knows exactly why she's in a coma, but Kara and Lena are sure as hell going to find out.





	1. The Incindent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the supercorp fam! You don't need to read the other fic to know who Taylor is, but please read it because... you know. Also, this ends well, I promise. I can't not make it end well.

Lena- 2:00 PM

Today was a good day, Lena had a decent meeting with the board members (which was rare), she had spent her lunch with Kara and Taylor, and she had the time to tinker with the small projects she had going on in her personal lab. It was almost as if it was too calm of a day in the life of a former Luthor. She definitely didn't mind the peace and quiet. She quietly hummed along to the music playing in her lab while piecing together a new contraption that she didn't even know what its' function was. Suddenly her phone went off and when she looked at it, her humming stopped immediately. She opened the alert on her phone and her eyes opened wide. 

"No." She eyed the contraption and made sure the reading was correct. "Shit, I have to call Alex." She dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. 

"Lena?" A groggy voice answered. 

"Alex, we have a problem." She heard shuffling and a thud. 

"What's wrong? I'm coming now." Lena gathered her things up and walked out of the lab. 

"No, don't. Go to the DEO. I'm on my way. It's a code green with Taylor." 

"Oh, shit. Umm, okay. I'll get Kara, you get Taylor." Lena hung up and dialed Jess's number. 

"Mrs. Luthor?" 

"Jess, I'm going out, lock my office and have Jake pull the car around to the front of the building." 

"Of course Mrs. Luthor."

"Thank you." She hung up and Lena took a deep breath. 

"Please for once let one of my projects fail, this can't be right." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor- 2:00 PM

Taylor opened her locker and put her history book up, switching it with her AP Calculus book. She also grabbed her water and closed her locker, making her way to her class. She sat down in Mr. Woods class and pulled her stuff out, ready to start class. 

"Okay, everyone. Let's begin today's lesson. Starting with a review or Rolle's theorem." She opened her notebook and took diligent notes, making sure she understood everything he was saying. When the lesson was finished and he assigned homework with twenty minutes left of class, he sat down at his desk and let everyone work on it together. Taylor was in the middle of the fifth problem when she felt weak. 

 _Weird._ She thought. Putting the feeling aside, she continued her work. 

Class ended and she gathered her stuff up, feeling slightly dizzy when she did. Shaking her head, she walked out of the room and to her locker, feeling queasy.  _Am I sick? I can't be._ She thought.  _Something's wrong._ She shut her locker and grabbed her phone, then making her way to the courtyard. She sat down on a bench and took a deep breath. Her head hurt and she felt weak. 

"What's happening?" She whispered to herself. The class bell rang and in a couple minutes, no one was in the courtyard but her. She opened her phone and dialed the one person who could tell her.

"Hello?" 

"Momma." She said. A gasp came at the other end of the phone. 

"Taylor! I was just about to call you. I'm in London right now, do you want some of that chocolate from the one place we went to last year?" Taylor groaned. 

"Momma, I don't feel good. Something's wrong." 

"What? What's wrong baby? I'm on my way." Taylor groaned again and slid off the bench to sit on the ground and lean against it.

"I don't know. I feel weak, my head hurts, I think I feel sick but I can't tell." There was a 'swoosh' sound and then Kara came back on. 

"Hold on baby, I'm getting Aunt Alex to you now and I'll be there in a few minutes." Taylor nodded though Kara couldn't see her. 

"Okay." Then there was a screeching noise and a car pulled up to the school. She saw someone get out and hung up the call with Kara because she recognized the figure. 

"Mom?" She said as the figure approached. 

"Taylor, sweetie, we have to go now, okay?" She grabbed Taylor and pulled her up, Taylor being of little assistance. 

"Mom, I feel bad."

"I know. It'll be alright." Lena held on to her tight and walked her to the car, Jake coming up to them to help. 

They got her to the car and then shut the door, Lena getting in on the other side and Jake driving. They made it to the DEO in record time and Lena thanked Jake quickly before DEO agents were outside and helping them in the building. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara- 2:45 PM

The phone hung up and Kara flew even faster. She was about to call Alex when her sister's voice filled her ear piece.

"Supergirl, return to the DEO immediately." 

"Alex, I can't. Something is wrong with Taylor." 

"It's okay, Kara. She's here with us. Just get here." 

"Okay. What's going on?" 

"I'll tell you when you get here. And Kara, be careful." She said before Kara pushed herself to fly faster.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kara made it to the DEO, there were agents running all around the place, yet they all managed to step aside for her. When she came into the sight of Alex, her sister rushed to her. 

"Follow me." She said going to an empty-ish hallway. As they kept walking, they got closer to the med-bay.

"Alex, what's wrong? Where's Taylor? Why are we going to med-bay?" Kara asked worried.

"Taylor was exposed to a synthetic Kryptonite today. She's stable now, but we need to run tests. It's unlike any type of Kryptonite we've seen."

"How so? She's okay right?" They made it to the med-bay and Kara stopped when she saw Taylor through the window.

"We don't know Kara." Alex said putting a hand on Kara's shoulder. "She fainted shortly after getting here with Lena and hasn't woken up since.

Taylor was lying under a yellow sun lamp, looking weak, fragile, and sick. Kara froze, putting her hand on the glass of the room, and stayed silent. She leant her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes, listening to her daughter's heartbeat. 

"Alex, I want-" 

"Get out of my fucking way! I want to see my daughter." Kara knew that voice. It was Lena, angry Lena. 

"What the hell?" She walked to where the yelling was and saw an agent blocking Lena from going in. 

"I've been instructed not to let anyone in, ma'am." Lena glared at him and lunged but Kara got there first. 

"Easy, Lena. Calm down." She said taking the blow that would have certainly knocked the agent out.

"Oh my god, Kara." Lena said looking at Kara. Kara watched as Lena's features softened. "Kara." She whispered out, a sob threatening to make it's way out. Kara wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and held her. 

"Lena, what happened?" Kara asked while swaying slightly. Lena took in a deep breath and pulled back from Kara. 

"Taylor, I, her kryptonite sensor went off and-" 

"Kryptonite sensor?" Kara interrupted. 

"I made one and put it the ring she wears all the time that we gave her when she got her first power." Kara nodded and decided now wasn't the time to ask more about it. "So I got the alert on my phone and it senses it up to twenty miles away, but the reading showed that it was in the school. So I called Alex to prepare her and she said she'd call you and then I got Jake to drive me to her school and I went and got her. Then we came here and the took her and now they won't let me see her and Kara, I just want to see her." Lena said crying again. 

Kara pulled Lena to her again and looked at Alex with a pleading look. Alex looked at the agent guarding the door and nodded, then he moved aside, granting them access. Kara let go of Lena and put her forehead against her wife's. 

"Lena, it's okay. They're gonna let you in now, okay?" Lena nodded. 

"Thank you." Kara smiled with teary eyes and let Lena go in the room. Lena sitting next to Taylor and holding her hand almost immediately. Kara watched and Alex moved to stand next to her. 

"Alex." She said monotone. 

"Yeah, Kara." Kara stood straighter and put on a blank face. 

"Find out who the fuck did this to my family." And then Kara stormed off, Alex not saying anything to get her to come back, knowing it wouldn't work. 


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces her emotions and there is progress with the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short, I know, but I go to work in ten minutes and wanted to post this before I left.

Kara had been chasing bad guys for the last fourteen hours nonstop and now she stood in the doorway of Taylor's room, watching her daughter lay there helpless. It hurt her to see her like this, almost to the point where she couldn't stand to be there with her. She blamed herself. If she hadn't decided to take a trip to London, this probably wouldn't have happened. She could have prevented this whole mess. She didn't know how, but she could've. Lena was there too. She hasn't moved since she got there. She was asleep in the chair next to the bed now, holding Taylor's hand. She would kill anyone else who saw her like this. Vulnerable and crying. But it was just Kara, so she didn't care. Kara hesitantly moved into the room and pulled the doctor's stool to the other side of Taylor that Lena wasn't occupying. She sat down and looked over Taylor's body. 

"I'm sorry, baby. You don't deserve this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise you and swear to Rao that I am going to find out how this happened and who did it. Even if I die trying, okay? I'm going to get you back. Just hold on for me and stay strong." Kara whispered with tears in her eyes. She reached for Taylor's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I love you." 

"Kar?" Kara looked over to Lena and wiped her eyes quickly. Lena sat up slowly and groggily because of the sleep she had.

"How is she?" Kara looked past Lena to keep from crying.

"No change. At least it isn't getting worse." Kara noticed a little green show through Taylor's skin, mocking her of her failure. She swallowed hard, holding back her emotion.

"Kara, are you okay?" Kara looked at Lena and tried really hard to hold it together, but Lena was her weak spot, her safe zone, someone she could be vulnerable around. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Lena cocked her head to the side and felt protective all of the sudden. She hated to see Kara upset, it hurt her like a deep cut. And watching Kara hold her emotions in, but one look and Kara relaxed around her. 

"Lee, we can't loose her. I can't loose her." Kara let tears fall and she let out a small sob, still trying to hold some of it in. 

"Oh, Kar." Lena said getting up for the first time in a while, and walking over to Kara, spinning her around and wrapping her in a hug. Kara gripped Lena tightly and showed her emotions for the first time since this happened. 

"What if I can't save her, Lee?" Lena let a few tears go herself, but held onto Kara tighter. 

"We will, Kara. We'll save her, you and me. The dream team right?" Kara nodded against Lena and Lena stepped back from Kara. 

"I think we should go home, take a shower, and get a change of clothes and come back. That okay, do you want to?" Kara shook her head no. 

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a little while. Will you get me some clothes though?" Lena smiled softly and nodded. 

"Yeah. Just make sure you rest. Even Supergirl needs sleep." Kara nodded and Lena kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Kara looked at Taylor again and wiped her eyes, putting a brave face on. She was definitely going to find out who did this. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Winn, did you look at the security cameras from Taylor's school?" Kara asked, clad in her Supergirl suit and holding a serious face. Winn knew that Kara was trying to exude as much power as possible to cover the fear and sadness that was overcoming her, but everyone around them did not, so they all parted to get out of her way. Winn pulled up some footage on his computer and motioned her to come to him. 

"Yeah, I was gonna call you soon and tell you, good thing you are here. So, about fifteen minutes before Taylor started showing symptoms of the kryptonite poisoning, there was a man who entered the school through the front office and the exited through the east entrance." Winn pointed to the figure on the screen. "My theory is that he is our guy, but all I can see is him entering and leaving. I think we should send someone to look around the school and see what they can find, but not you because it could happen to you." 

"I'll go." Kara turned to look at Alex, who was listening to their whole conversation. "I'll check it out and you can stay here with Taylor." Kara walked to Alex and stood in front of her. 

"You don't have too, Alex. You haven't gotten any sleep, you should rest." Alex quirked an eyebrow at Kara. 

"You haven't either. And I know that I'm the only person you want to do it right now, okay? It's not that big of a deal. I'll go now and be back soon." Kara nodded and pulled Alex in for a hug. 

"Thank you." Alex squeezed back and let go, looking around Kara to Winn. 

"Winn, what am I looking for?" Winn stood up and walked to the middle island where they all stood. 

"Some sort of emitter or dispersing device. We have readings that there is still Kryptonite in a fifteen mile radius from the school. There has to be something there." Alex nodded and turned to Kara. 

"I'll let you know as soon as I find something." Kara smiled and Alex turned and walked out of the DEO. 

Kara decided to go back to Taylor and sit with her for a little bit. 

Lena came back a couple of hours later with pizza for the agents, one pizza for Kara alone, and some clothes for Kara. Kara ended up changing out of her suit, so she was in old clothes and sleeping in the chair Lena was a while ago. 

"Kar," She said walking in. Kara didn't budge. "Kara, wake up." Kara opened her eyes and sat up fast when she smelt pizza. 

"You brought pizza." She said tiredly. 

"Yes I did, did you have a good nap?" Kara nodded. 

"Yeah." Lena set the pizza down on a table and noticed something in the corner of the room. A large cot. 

"Is that for us?" She asked. Kara nodded while eating a slice of pizza. 

"Yeah, J'onn brought it here about an hour ago." Lena sat on it and then laid down. 

"It's actually pretty comfortable." Kara discarded her pizza and motioned for Lena to move over. She laid down next to Lena and relaxed at the feeling of a decent mattress. 

"It is." Kara readjusted the pillows and grabbed the blanket at the end of the cot. "Come here." Lena scooted closer and wrapped one arm around Kara's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. 

"Let's try and sleep. They'll wake us if they need to." Kara said closing her eyes. Lena did too, letting the sound of Kara's heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

Just as Kara was about to drift off herself a little bit later, Alex appeared in the doorway of the room. 

"Kara." She whispered. Kara opened her eyes and sat up slightly, not disturbing Lena. 

"Yeah?" 

"I found something, come with me." Kara gently got up, letting Lena sleep some more. She quickly followed Alex to the main floor where Winn and the rest of the group was. 

"What did you find?" Alex pulled up a photo of a piece of green rock on what appeared to be the roof of the school. It was on a tripod like stand and glowing bright. 

"This. It didn't read like normal kryptonite either, it's stronger, which is why it affected Taylor the way it did because she was really close to it. I sent a team with a lead box to go get it and I took a sample so I can see how I could possibly reverse it's affect, like with the red K." Kara let a sigh of relief out and hugged Alex. 

"Thank Rao that you found it. Thank you." Alex hugged back and then they separated. 

"So we think that guy is our suspect?" Winn and Alex nodded. "Then we better catch him. I'm gonna go tell Lena the news." And with that, Kara left to go talk to Lena while Winn started to work on finding out who the man at the school was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments, kudos, all the stuff, is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER!!!!!  
> I am so sorry for abandoning this lol. With school, work, and.... family issues I fell deep into depression but writing has helped and ya girl here is all kinds of better. So here's a very quick chapter to move things along in the story... I know it's rushed but I have emotional shit planned for the next one. Also, I'm gonna update my other fics tonight too! Whaaaaaaat?!? Like, I'm gonna do it before I let myself sleep. Thanks for reading and sorry I've been AWOL!!!!

It's been one week, four day, and eight hours since Taylor was exposed to the kryptonite. Alex was working her ass off to find out how to get it out of her system, but it didn't seem to hurt Taylor, it's just keeping her comatose. Alex had also located and arrested the person who had the kryptonite in the first place. Apparently it was someone who had a vendetta against the Zor-El family. Lena hasn't slept well at all, like a total of twelve hours since then. And Kara, she blamed herself. She hasn't slept at all and was just flying around the city catching bad guys... with more force necessary. The media has noticed and it's only making things worse. 

Right now, Lena was working from Taylor's room while Kara was sleeping on the cot across from her. Lena looked up and closed her laptop and then stood up and uncovered Kara so she could lay down. Kara hummed and let Lena in, wrapping her arms around her. A few minutes later she felt a gentle kiss on the back of her neck and sighed. 

"You okay baby?" Kara asked in a hush voice. 

"Yeah, just.... wanting some comfort." Kara smiled and held her tighter. 

"Okay." Lena smiled and turned over. 

"Hey, Kar?" 

"Yeah?" Kara looked at Lena sweetly. 

"What do you think Taylor is going to be like when she wakes up? I-If she-" 

"Hey, no. Don't say that. She's going to wake up and be her beautiful and most wonderful self. She's going to be her normal, tired teenage self and want to eat a lot. Okay?" Kara said with her forehead against Lena's. Lena nodded. 

"Okay." Kara kissed her gently and smiled. 

"You need sleep." Lena shook her head. 

"No, I'm okay." Kara sighed but wasn't gonna argue. 

"Okay, are you hungry?" Lena thought for a moment. 

"A little, I kinda want Chinese food." Lena said and then they both heard a stomach growl. 

"Oh god me too." A hoarse voice said and both women turned to face Taylor who's eyes were open and an hand on her stomach. 

"Oh my god, Taylor! You're awake!" Lena was up faster than her kryptonian wife and by Taylor's side in half a second. Kara soon to follow. 

"Hi baby, do you feel okay? Do you hurt? I need to get Alex. Yeah, I'm gonna go get Alex." Kara said and pulled her phone out to call her sister. Lena hugged Taylor and was crying. 

"Sweetie, are you okay? I was so worried." Taylor smiled. 

"Yes mom, I am. But your hug is suffocating." Lena leaned back and grabbed Taylor's hand. 

"Thank god you are okay." Taylor smiled. Kara came back and sat next to Lena on the bed. Kara was trying not to cry in front of her daughter and let out a shaky breath. 

"We were so worried, Tay. Do you remember what happened?" Taylor shook her head. 

"Just feeling sick and mom coming to get me. What did happen?" Kara smiled softly and held Taylor's hand. 

"Um, I'll tell you after Aunt Alex is done with-" Just then Alex walked in with a stethoscope and was shouting off a list of tests for her assistant to run on Taylor. "The tests." Alex looked at Taylor and smiled. 

"Well someone woke up I see? You two, move aside. Someone call Maggie and mom." Kara moved but Lena did not. 

"I'm not leaving her side." Alex gave her a look and Lena glared making her feel the fear she gets when her mom is upset with her. 

"Okay, but don't get in the way. I have tests to run." Kara kissed Taylor's head. 

"I'll be back baby." She moved and Alex started asking her questions while Kara called both Maggie and Eliza and Lena watched Alex's every move. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, a million tests run, and a large order of Chinese food later with the all clear from Alex, the family was eating together in the hospital room. Maggie and Alex were both there also and they were all talking and having a good time. 

"So, I just wanna be sure. I was exposed to a new kryptonite and then I passed out? All for retaliation against momma?" Taylor asked eating a large bite of an egg-roll. 

"Uh, yeah. That's the jist of it." Alex said. 

"And we got the bastard?" 

"Taylor, language." Lena said sternly. Taylor shrugged. 

"Sorry." She took another bite. "When can I go home?" She asked with a full mouth. 

"Tomorrow if the tests come back positive." Taylor beamed. 

"And I can go to the fro-yo place?" Everyone smiled and laughed. 

"Yes, I'll take you there as soon as we can go." Taylor fist pumped. 

"Okay, so we are gonna go so you guys can rest." Maggie said standing up and grabbing Alex's hand. Alex started to protest but Maggie gave her a look and Alex submitted and stood up. 

"Right. Yeah. We're going. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." Taylor laughed. 

"I've already slept enough Aunt Alex." Everyone laughed and Maggie and Alex left. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions for other fics or ideas for this fic that you want me to write! On tumblr @ANobodyYetASomebody or on here in the comment section. Also.... leave a comment! Kudos too. I like it all.


End file.
